


Hope Can Be a Small Thing

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU version of how Justin gets his morpher. Rocky’s in a coma and Justin is determined to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Can Be a Small Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the angst_bingo prompt coma.

Hope Can Be a Small Thing:

It’s slow, steady, there…the rhythm of his heart.

Justin knows it won’t last. Just as he knows the world has fallen to pieces. He knows it won’t last. The doctors are gone, the nurses are gone. They have either died or fled. He’s not sure he cares. The only thing that matters is keeping Rocky safe.

He likes the noise the machine makes.

He can close his eyes and know Rocky is still alive.

The door is barricaded and he wants to close his eyes. He allows it for a moment, then remembers the new foot soldiers who’d kept trying to attack Rocky might come back. His barricade might not work. He might not wake up in time.

Rocky might die.

Rocky promised he wouldn’t leave. Promised.

Justin scrubbs at his face, telling himself he was stupid for trusting Rocky in the first place, but now he can’t let go.

“Adults lie,” he tells himself, hugging his knees.

Only Rocky hadn’t, it wasn’t his fault that he was in a coma.

Justin swipes at the tears coming down his face and reminds himself to stay focused. It doesn’t matter that he has no idea if his father is alive or dead, it doesn’t matter that he doesn’t know about the other kids. Rocky is alive and that’s his purpose.

A noise startles him and Justin puts himself between the noise and Rocky, lifting his head to glare. His glare turns to confusion.

“Adam? How…how did you…” Justin pauses to look around Adam to make sure his barricade is still standing.

Adam is staring at him, quiet and tense, “What are you doing here?”

“Keeping him alive.”

Adam wets his lips and turns to follow Justin’s gaze, taking in the barricade, the mess of things Justin has stacked against the window and door.

Justin moves closer to Rocky, eyes not leaving Adam, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Adam had somehow just appeared in the room.

Adam’s eyes leave the barricade, move past Justin and land on Rocky. He takes an involuntary step forward, but pauses when Justin glares and falls into a defensive stance.

“How did you get in here?” Justin demands.

Adam turns and looks back at the barricade, “Why did you need that?”

“Those metal fish things keep trying to get in here,” Justin explains.

Adam winces, hugs himself and stares downward, eyes closed tightly. Justin presses his lips together, there is something so very Adam about the way Adam is moving and it cracks his conclusion that this can’t be Adam. Adam takes a small breath inward and starts to look at Rocky again. Justin reaches out and touches Adam’s arm hesitantly.

“I’m sorry,” Adam whispers.

“You’re real,” Justin responds. He rocks back and steps away, he never thought he’d actually be relieved to see Adam, not after all the pranks he had played on the older boy.

Adam’s smile is grim as he steps forward and takes in Rocky. He stares for a moment, touches Rocky’s face and looks worried. Justin stands nearby, having nothing to say, but not ready to take his eyes off another living, breathing and moving person.

“I need to get him out of here,” Adam says.

“How?” Justin asks, then shakes his head, “Where could you take him? The world's gone to hell.”

Adam’s grip on the side-rail tightens, “We couldn’t get the megazord to work without his zord.”

Justin frowns again.

Adam presses a button on his watch-like bracelet, “Alpha, can you teleport Rocky, Justin and myself?”

Justin jumps back as the person who must be Alpha replies.

Then they’re moving and Justin wants to scream because the sensation is unexpected and he doesn’t know where he’s going. He stumbles away when he lands. Kat is suddenly there trying to steady him and he backs away from her, “What’s going on?”

“It’s going to be okay,” a voice he doesn’t recognize chirps and Justin turns. He stares. He wants to be amazed, he wants to say things about what he’s seeing, but the world has gotten too grim and he has to know that Rocky is safe.

“Where’s Rocky?” he glares.

“Justin this is Alpha,” Tommy introduces, “And this is Zordon.”

Justin frowns at Tommy, taking in Alpha and Zordon. He pinches himself and winces. He runs a hand over his face and wonders if he’s hallucinating.

“Rocky,” Justin tells Tommy with a glare.

“Over here,” Tanya catches his attention.

Justin turns and runs over to the bed they have Rocky on. Tanya had a device in her hand and holding it close to her as Adam attaches different looking devices to Rocky’s wrists.

“Can you help him?” Justin asks, wanting to hope, if just for a moment.

“The morphers should help him heal,” Adam manages, before he’s back to hugging himself again.

Tanya is staring down at the devices in her hands, “Who are we suppose to give these to?”

“It can’t be too late,” Kat interjects.

“I’d like a sane explanation of what’s going on,” Justin tells them.

They all turn and look at him. Alpha moves closer, with what Justin decides has to be a scanner. He frowns as Alpha scans him. Tommy turns away, staring at images of a monster ravaging the historical district. Tanya turns back to Rocky. Kat moves towards Tommy, thinks better of it and sits down on a nearby bed, eyes closed. Adam is still staring at him.

“Explanation,” Justin reminds Adam.

“What about Justin?” Adam says slowly.

“What about me?” Justin shoots back.

Kat perks up and stares.

“You have got to be kidding,” Tanya responds.

Tommy doesn’t move.

“He’s always in blue,” Kat points out.

“He can fight,” Adam manages, voice cracking as he turns back towards Rocky.

“What are you guys talking about?” Justin demands, “What’s going on?”

“Shift into Turbo!” Tommy calls and Justin stares as Tommy transforms into the red Power Ranger.

“Now I know I’m hallucinating,” Justin tells himself.

“This is no hallucination Justin,” Zordon reassures.

“You’re a talking head in a tube,” Justin points out, “That’s really reassuring.”

“We need a blue,” Adam tells him.

Blue, his favorite color is blue. If he was ever going to be a Power Ranger, he’d want to be blue. Justin stares at Rocky, “He was blue?”

“Red and blue,” Kat answers.

“We can’t defeat Divatox without the Megazord,” Tanya tells him.

Tommy’s suddenly standing there and it’s difficult for Justin to see anything but the red ranger in front of him.

“Alpha?” Kat asks.

“He could wear the Turbo morpher,” Alpha answers.

Kat nods.

“Justin. I hate to ask you to do this, but we need you to help us save the world,” Tommy tells him.

Justin frowns. He turns back to look at Rocky. Justin wets his lips, “Can you save him?”

“He…” Adam manages then closes his eyes.

“He’s going to be okay,” Alpha reassures, “Adam, he just needs time to heal.”

Adam nods.

Justin shifts uncomfortably as Tanya offers him the devices in her hand. He’s been mean to Tanya, Adam and Tommy as well. He’d been barely tolerable of Kat and only opened up to Rocky. Now they were asking him to be a Power Ranger with them? Now they were asking him to try and help save a world that had already fallen to pieces, that's already declaring that the Power Rangers have failed them? Yet, how do you refuse?

Justin glances over to Rocky. They might not be able to save what's left of the world, but one thing Justin is sure of is that if they loose then Divatox would find a way to this base, find a way to hurt Rocky and that isn’t going to happen.

Justin looks up at Tanya and nods, holding out his arms. He watches as she attaches the device, the morpher his mind tells him, then hands him the key.

“First the monster,” Tommy tells him.

Justin nods and tightens his grip on his key. Numbly he morphs for the first time, teleports and joins the fight, a small part of him hoping that one day he’ll see Rocky wake up and that there will be a world for him to wake up to.


End file.
